


Pre-Date

by Eighthofhearts, on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: Sonshine Boy: the awk moment when you find Nessa on the fire escape, banging on your window to be let in.
Music Man: doesnt she have a key?
Sonshine Boy: I thought so.
Sonshine Boy: shit, i gtg. She’s pulling all the clothes out of my closet trying to pick out something for me to wear tonight.
Music Man: LMFAO





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mr.Barrio's Best= Benny  
> Graffiti Petey= Pete  
> Sonshine Boy= Sonny  
> Music Man=Lincoln  
> USMail= Usnavi  
> Little Bit of Sinnamon= Vanessa  
> Barrio's Best= Nina  
> QueenChileDominiCurican= Carla

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : yo

 

**Graffiti Petey:** sup man?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best** : nuthin wyd tonight? Up to gettin shots?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** where r ur boys?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Usnavi is dwntwn wit V n Lincoln wont leave his room again.

 

**Graffiti Petey:** So I’m ur 3rd choice?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** come on man, dont be like that. u comin or nah?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** Sorry bro. Got plans.

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** what plans?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** just plans. not important.

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** wit who?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** no1

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** so you have not important plans wit no 1 but you wont come get wasted wit me?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** yup

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** whos the guy?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** what?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** wait why did you say guy?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Come on man I may be drunk but I notice how you check out Jose’s ass more than Yolanda’s at the club

 

**Graffiti Petey:** I

 

**Graffiti Petey:** n ur cool wit it?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** of course man, less competition

 

**Graffiti Petey:** aren’t you in a committed relationship?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** so whos the guy?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** do i know him?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** uh yea u do

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** ?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** Its um...Sonny

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Sonny?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Like Sonny de la Vega?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Like Usnavi’s little cousin?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** uh yea. u have a problem?

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** I dont

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Does Navi know?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** Idts

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Good luck when he finds out

 

**Graffiti Petey:** wow thnx man

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Also

 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** If you hurt him just know I’ll be one of the first in the Barrio to come after you. Friends or not.

 

**Graffiti Petey:** I know, I know.

 

~~~

**Sonshine Boy:** Lincoln?

 

**Music Man:** Hey little man, whats up?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** R u busy right now?

 

**Music Man:** Not particularly, why?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** I just, have a question that I think only u can really answer.

 

**Music Man:** shoot

 

**Sonshine Boy:** Is going out wit a guy any diff from wit a girl?

 

**Music Man:** um, no? Not really. I mean aside from others being stupid about it.

 

**Music Man:** wait, why do you ask?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** I may or may not have a date with a guy tonight.

 

**Music Man:** Sonny!!!!

 

**Music Man:** oh, man, I’m so happy for you.

 

**Music Man:** who is it?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** Pete.

 

**Music Man:** Ahh so you are into the artistic type, good with their hands ;)

 

**Sonshine Boy:** LINCOLN. JFC.

 

**Music Man:** lmaooo I’m kidding kid, relax

 

**Sonshine Boy:** Okay, okay.

 

**Sonshine Boy:** So, um, what do I do?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** on this date I mean.

 

**Music Man:** just be yourself, you and pete have been friends forever so you wont have to deal with much awkward “getting to know you” small talk. just relax, enjoy each others company. the less tense you are the easier conversation will flow.

 

**Sonshine Boy:** okay, be relaxed. that shouldnt be so hard.

 

**Music Man:** You’ll be fine.

 

**Music Man:** I’m so proud of you Sonny, you have a lot of guts to be doing this.

 

**Sonshine Boy:** thanks

 

**Music Man:** <3

 

**Sonshine Boy:** um..also

 

**Sonshine Boy:** not that I think it will

 

**Sonshine Boy:** but if things turn sexual…

 

**Music Man:** well I dont believe in the “dont put out on the first date” rule, but its up to you.

 

**Music Man:** if you want to, just make sure you guys are safe.

 

**Music Man:** Usnavi did give you “the talk”, right?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** uh, yeah. But none of the info he gave is very useful in this situation…

 

**Music Man:** do you want to do this now?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** I

 

**Sonshine Boy:** wtf hold on

 

**Sonshine Boy:** the awk moment when you find Nessa on the fire escape, banging on your window to be let in.

 

**Music Man:** doesnt she have a key?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** I thought so.

 

**Sonshine Boy:** shit, i gtg. She’s pulling all the clothes out of my closet trying to pick out something for me to wear tonight.

 

**Music Man:** LMFAO

 

**Music Man:** good luck with that man!

 

**Music Man:** have fun tonight, dont do anything I wouldnt!

~~~

**Sonshine Boy:** hey

 

**Sonshine Boy:** so um

 

**Sonshine Boy:** where r we goin 2night?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** Uh I was thinking that burger place u brought me 2 while ago? Right off the 1 stop?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** Oh okay

 

**Graffiti Petey:** If thats not good we can go somewhere else

 

**Graffiti Petey:** Just thought somewhere chill would be better

 

**Graffiti Petey:** Less pressure n shit

 

**Sonshine Boy:** no, no I love that place! Surprised u member it, brought u there like yrs ago.

**Sonshine Boy:** Just asking cuz Van invited herself over n has Nina on skype trying to help wit “date prep” n they asked where we r goin

 

**Graffiti Petey:** mierda

 

**Sonshine Boy:** yeah. ugh. gtg, forcing me to try things on for them. ttyl

 

**Graffiti Petey:** lmaoo see ya later.

~~~

**Graffiti Petey:** omg, remind me to thank V and Nina l8r.

 

**Sonshine Boy:** y? n where r u?

 

**Graffiti Petey:** In front of the old dispatch, n cuz I see u comin dwn the block n u look amazing.

 

**Graffiti Petey:** r u blushin n not lookin up from ur phone on purpose?

 

**Sonshine Boy:** no. shut up.

 

**Graffiti Petey:** lmaoooo  <3

~~~

**Sonshine Boy:** U look so good 2

~~~

**USMail** _creates group chat_

**USMail** _adds_ **LittleBitofSinnamon** , **Mr. Barrio’s Best** , **Barrio’s Best** , **Music Man** _and_ **QueenChileDominiCurican** _to group chat_

 

**USMail:** Has anyone heard from Sonny tonight? I stopped by the apartment and there was only a note saying he was going to be out but not where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, good (morning/night/afternoon)!  
> So here's another short piece, I second the promise to make these longer as soon as time allows.  
> This is also my first chat fic, having a lot of fun doing this with Eighthofhearts and hope you guys enjoy this too!  
> Stay tuned for her next wonderful chapter! 
> 
> Come nerd out with me on Tumblr @on-the-elevated-train


End file.
